Witchmon
|-|Witchmon= A Digimon which has the appearance of a witch, it came along from "Witchelny", the Digital World of another dimension, in pursuit of its rival, Wizardmon. In its native Witchelny it mastered the sorcery (high-level programming language) of wind and water, and in order to gain an advantage on Wizarmon, who aims to become a great wizard, it followed and diligently trains in this Digital World. It's a little cruel, it has great pride, and it despises customs and rules. |-|Bastemon= A Beast Man Digimon that is called the goddess of cats. It loves to be showy and has a sly personality, and its specialty is using its charmingly sparkling eyes and the jewels worn all over its body to bewitch the opponent, allowing it to manipulate them as it desires. Generally, if one becomes the victim of Bastemon's glamour, they are completely eviscerated. Although it excels in nimbleness with its flexible movements, it is also powerful despite its appearance, and the claws on its hands are sharp enough to cut even a rock to pieces. It is said to be at loggerheads with Nefertimon, who is an avatar of light. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B '''| At least '''High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Witchmon | Bastemon/Persiamon/Beastmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Female Age: Unknown Classification: Champion level Data Attribute Demon Man Digimon | Ultimate level Virus Attribute Beast Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Witchmon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Information Manipulation via Magic (Magic in Digimon is high level programming language), Flight, Wind Manipulation. |-|Bastemon= All previous abilities, except Flight |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Regeneration (Low-Mid. The Wireframe of a Digimon, corresponding to its armor/skin, is covered with a texture that is the first form of defense of a Digimon. Digimon are able to quickly regenerate their Wireframes after they are damaged, at least under normal conditions. Digimon are also able to completely regenerate their wireframes even after they are destroyed, forming the Digitamas, although this isn't combat applicable), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Country level (Comparable to other Champion Digimon such as Folder Continent Frigimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Mult-Solar System level (Ultimate level Digimon should be comparable to MetalGreymon who could perform this feat. Ultimate level Digimon should be far superior to Wendigomon who could create an entire dimension with an earth and sun and should be comparable to DarkSuperStarmon who was born from a black hole and can unleash real black holes as well as an attack that uses exploded fragments of a supernova as basic attacks. Comparable to Digitamamon who has an entire dimension with planets and stars in its body) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Rookie Digimon and should be comparable to Wizardmon) with Relativistic reactions (Champion level Digimon should be able to move and react to Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic (Should be equal in speed to Takumi Aiba) with FTL Combat and Reaction speed (Should be comparable to Peckmon who could dodge Sunflowmon's Sunshine Beam from a close distance) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Country Class '''| At least '''Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Country level '''| At least '''Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee range(Bastemon), A few kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: "Blue Comet" broomstick | Claws Intelligence: Like Wizardmon, Witchmon is a highly skilled user of Magic and a strategic fighter. | Very High Weaknesses: Virus Digimon and Holy/Light attacks | Vaccine Digimon and Holy/Light attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Witchmon *'Baluluna Gale:' Attacks with a sharp wind carrying magical power. *'Aquary Pressure:' Attacks with water of such extremely high pressure that it is enough to penetrate steel. *'Poison Storm: '''Attacks with a storm of poison. '''Bastemon' *'Helter Skelter/Witch Warp: '''Bewitches the enemy with its belly dance. It may able to devolve any high-leveled Digimon into its original Child form. *'Vampire Dance/Mind Fogger: While dancing, stabs the enemy and drains them completely of blood. *'''Vampire Amethyst/Vampire Jewel: '''Absorbs the enemy's MP. '''Key: Witchmon | Bastemon Note: Witchmon inherits skills from Terriermon, Neamon, Palmon and Tsukaimon while Bastemon inherits skills from Gatomon, BlackGatomon, Kogamon, DarkRizamon, Raidramon and Rinkmon. Bastemon_ex2_collectors_card.jpg|Bastemon ex2 Collectors Card D6-15_front.jpg|Super Digica Taisen: Bastemon Card: D6-15 D5-20_front.jpg|Super Digica Taisen: Bastemon Card: D5-20 D7-17_front.jpg|Super Digica Taisen: Bastemon Card: D7-17 Dch-6-588_front.png|Digimon Crusader (Card): Dch-6-588 Witchmon_collectors_card.jpg|Witchmon Collector Card Witchmon_re_collectors_card.jpg|Witchmon re Collectors Card Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Water Users Category:Information Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Witches Category:Data Users Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Dancers Category:Tier 4 Category:Poison Users